1. Technical Field
The preset invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a sheet transporting apparatus including a cover.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus including a rear cover and a guide member is known. In this image forming apparatus, the rear cover and the guide member are engaged with each other such that, when the rear cover is opened and closed (pivoted), the guide member pivots mechanically in conjunction with the opening and closing operation of the rear cover.
Generally, a portion of one of the rear cover and the guide member is necessary to be bent by a user for engaging the rear cover and the guide member each other. There is a risk to become damaged because of the bending operation when the rear cover and the guide member are engaged with each other. Additionally, the process of engaging the rear cover and the guide member each other is relatively laborious.